md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Merrionette Park, Illinois
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Cook | subdivision_type3 = Township | subdivision_name3 = Worth | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1947 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_party = | leader_title = President | leader_name = Dennis Magee | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = 0 | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_sq_mi = 0.38 | area_land_sq_mi = 0.38 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_total_acre = | area_land_acre = | area_water_acre = | area_urban_acre = | area_rural_acre = | area_metro_acre = | area_blank1_acre = | area_blank2_acre = | length_mi = | width_mi = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1900 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_sq_mi = 4976.00 | population_demonym = | population_note = Down 4.95% from 2000 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 60803 | area_code_type = Area code(s) | area_code = 708 | iso_code = | geocode = 48554 | website = | footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Standard of living (2007-11) | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Per capita income | demographics1_info1 = $24,980 | demographics1_title2 = Median home value | demographics1_info2 = $125,000 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 1866 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 17-48554 |area_total_km2 = 0.97 |area_land_km2 = 0.97 |area_water_km2 = 0.00 |population_density_km2 = 1920.68 }} Merrionette Park is a village in Cook County, Illinois, United States. The population was 1,900 as of the 2010 census. Geography Merrionette Park is located at (41.684, -87.701). According to the 2010 census, Merrionette Park has a total area of , all land. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 1,999 people, 957 households, and 492 families residing in the village. The population density was 5,309.3 people per square mile (2,031.1/km²). There were 988 housing units at an average density of 2,624.1 per square mile (1,003.9/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 90.30% White, 6.60% African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 1.15% from other races, and 1.40% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.15% of the population. The top three ancestries reported in Merrionette Park as of the 2000 census were Irish (34.5%), German (23.8%) and Polish (17.2%). . U.S. Census Bureau. Accessed 2007-04-03. There were 957 households out of which 22.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 36.6% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 48.5% were non-families. 43.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 20.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.09 and the average family size was 2.97. In the village, the population was spread out with 22.0% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 30.5% from 25 to 44, 20.8% from 45 to 64, and 19.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 91.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.4 males. The median income for a household in the village was $36,278, and the median income for a family was $47,143. Males had a median income of $35,833 versus $29,130 for females. The per capita income for the village was $22,497. About 6.3% of families and 7.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.8% of those under age 18 and 12.1% of those age 65 or over. Government Merrionette Park is in Illinois' 3rd congressional district. Merrionette Park Fire Department Provides Fire and EMS Responses. Recreation Merrionette Park is home to the Merrionette Park baseball fields, where children of all ages play every summer. Merrionette Park Baseball is a volunteer organization. References External links *Village of Merrionette Park official website *Alsip-Merrionette Park Public Library District Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Villages in Cook County, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Populated places established in 1947 Category:1947 establishments in Illinois